


Shout Out to My Ex

by BlueBerryOatmeal



Series: One-off Stories [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Break Up, Derek Hale Angst, Drabble, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Post-Break Up, Song Inspired, Songfic, Sorry Not Sorry, Wordcount: 1.000-3.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 08:51:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17864255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueBerryOatmeal/pseuds/BlueBerryOatmeal
Summary: Derek sulks while Stiles moves on without him..Possibly.Random scene idea that I couldn't quite build a story around. Very ambiguous opening/ending.





	Shout Out to My Ex

**Author's Note:**

> Random scene idea that I couldn't quite build a story around. If you want me to try, let me know. Or if you want to write something based off this, go ham!

Derek could feel his eye begin to twitch...

The spastic muscle around his right eye felt all too appropriate right now. It was a nice accompaniment along side the tension headache he'd been developing on that one side of his head for the passed few hours. Of course it would come and go, fading off as soon as it starts thanks to his rapid healing abilities, leaving him in short spurts of pain, but appropriate none the less.

His jaw clenched and relaxed, back molars grinding together as he stood in his loft by the large back window. Every so often his teeth would sharpen and catch as his self-control threatened to snap like an elastic band pulled too tight. Derek crossed his arms over his chest and stood his ground, refusing to give in to his anger. He kept still, facing outward at the night sky, and watched as the clouds lazily hid the crescent moon from sight.

He desperately tried to fake indifference about everything and pretend like he couldn't hear Erica on her phone, but it was a battle he was quickly losing and that damn thing was going to drive him crazy. Still, he kept his eyes focused out the window every time she snickered under her breath. If he were to turn around, she'd be casting him teasing glances. She'd been doing it all afternoon and evening, and now Derek was greatly considering kicking his betas out of his home. Their presents there passed being comforting and had made a fast B-line for irritation. Yet there they were, all three nestled on the couch like everything was okay.

On top of Erica's annoying glances and mocking laughter, there was this stupid video on her phone that she'd been replaying every five god damn minutes. She had watched it repeatedly by herself, listening to the music through a set of earbuds to offer some illusion of privacy. There was really no need to do so, because everyone in the room could hear it perfectly fine.

At first it was just strange having to listen to her fit of laughter which became more teasing and quiet the more she watched the short clip on her phone. Derek was going to pass it off as teenage nonsense, being glued to social media like it had life sustaining properties. And he didn't care what she was doing per say, but it because obvious in the way she hid the phone screen from him that it was something else.

After what seemed like the millionth time of her watching it, she showed it to Boyd. He, thankfully, only snickered to himself once before restraining any further reaction. Then lastly, she showed it to Isaac. It all felt like one huge inside joke, one Derek was being purposefully left out on all so they could make fun of him behind his back – literally. They let him overhear the annoyingly repetitive pop music and they mumbled back and forth, ignoring his grunts and annoyed expression whenever their eyes met.

Derek felt his eye twitch again as the sharp pain of a migraine teased the one side of his head. The longer this went on the more he was sure that he'd be hearing that bubbly song in his sleep tonight. He uncrossed his arms and shoved his hands deep into his pockets in order to hide the lengthening claws that sprung from his finger tips. They flexed and dug into the tops of his thighs causing a momentarily grounding prick of pain.

It wasn't even the whole song, maybe thirty seconds, recorded over a phone. It was also slightly blown out, the music being too loud for the speaker to handle when originally recorded. But non of this was really important or struck Derek was noteworthy in anyway. No, what truly bothered him was the obvious, poorly swallowed chuckled at the very end of the video. Every time it was the one thing that pushed on Derek's nerves more and more. Yes the song was irritating to listen to in such a high frequency. And yes, being made fun of in his own home was annoying. But given everything, everything that had happened in the passed few months of his life, that millisecond of hearing Scott's laughter made Derek was to fly into an uncontrollable rage.

Derek took a deep breath and let it out through his nose, fighting the urge to growl.

Passed the music and Scott's not so subtle laugh, were heavy bouncing feet, shoes hitting against hardwood, three sets of them. Two were softer sneaker like, and one in heels. _Who_ each set belonged to was such a dead give away to him that it felt deliberate. Given recent events, and this video being sent to Erica of all people, this was not a coincidence. Scott was out to get him, as pay back or some kind of revenge. Whatever it way, he was trying to accomplish something by this video, even if it was just to test Derek's sanity.

A sharp canine pierced the flesh of his bottom lip. The tart flavour of copper lit up his tongue like he'd just taken a mouthful of acid. Derek grimaced at the taste but made no further reaction.

Behind him, Isaac whined, able to feel Derek's tension. He curled in on himself, hiding behind the other two. Erica however took this opportunity to truly test their alpha's control and played that damn video once again.

It was the final straw that made Derek snap. He turned on his betas, storming away from the window. His boots thumped heavily on the floor until he stood right in front of the three on the couch. Isaac immediately sunk into the cushions, looking at least a little guilty. The other two merely glanced up at him with expressions of amusement and curiosity over how they would be scolded now. Derek was not in the mood for games though. He said nothing as he held out his hand, snapping his fingers impatiently in a silent request for Erica's phone.

He stood there, hand outstretched, just watching Erica as her smile crept over her face even further. The phone was waved at him teasingly before being tucked up under her chin, refusing to give it up so easily. She in no way looked intimidated by the angry expression Derek was giving her.

Patience already running thin, a growl rumbled up from his chest, deep and threatening. It had some effect on her, the smirk falling until it settled into a defeated pout. Boyd gave her a light nudge with his elbow.

“He's not going to like it,” she said defensively, as if that was going to get her out of any sort of trouble. Derek didn't even flinch, fingers curling in a beckoning manner. Erica simply huffed, fixing him with a long stare.

Eventually she rolled her eyes and slapped her phone down into his palm. She then repeated, “you're not going to like it.”

Derek snorted out a reply, turning away from them to retreat back over to the window. From behind him he hears Erica's comment again as she snuggled into Boyd's shoulder like she'd been before. The three continued to mumble between them but Derek stopped paying them any mind. Instead he planted himself back in front of the window and looked down at the phone. The video was all cued up on the screen, waiting for him to press play.

It was a little daunting, now that the video was right there for him to see. So much so that Derek was hesitant to actually watch it. He had a vague idea of what it was already but that was all. What he was sure of was that it was all a joke against him, one all caused by McCall and his band of idiots.

Still, Derek paused, almost afraid to know what he'd see. Realizing that made him huff over his own insecurity and Derek pressed on the screen without a second thought. He pulled the headphones out of the jack and tossed them aside where they skidded across the floor.

That song kicked off right where it did every time. Derek was positive now that the tune was forever ingrained in his memory now, and would forever reside there against his will. So hearing it again made him physically twitch, grip tighten on the phone like a reflex. The image on the screen was new to him though, yet not at all surprising.

It was a boxy shot of Scott's living room. Well lit and warm, even through a phone screen. Derek could tell Scott was the one recording the video from the angle from the couch and the way his pant leg would creep into the lower corner of the frame. Derek had already expected as much anyway. Although what was startling to him was the number of beer bottles, cans and partially empty glasses piled around the coffee table at the bottom of the screen, stacked high next to bowls of chips, popcorn, and other random bags of snack foods.

 

_I hope she gettin’ better sex_  
_Hope she ain't fakin’ it like I did, babe_  
_Took four long years to call it quits_  
_Forget that boy, I'm over it_

 

The camera shook a little as Scott was undoubtedly laughing to himself. It didn't do much to blur the recording of Lydia and Allison bouncing around to the music and lip-syncing. They laughed, dancing uncoordinated between trying to drink more.

Out of the right side of the screen came a very drunk and clumsy Stiles barrelling in like a baby deer, all limbs and tripping over himself. He almost fell forward but ran into Lydia instead. She wrapped her arm around him to help him stay upright, smiling and pressing into his side.

 

_Guess I should say thank you_  
_For the hate yous and the tattoos_  
_Oh baby, I'm cool by the way_  
_Ain't sure I loved you anyway_

 

Derek could feel his whole body tense upon seeing Stiles, let alone seeing him jump around like klutzy rabbit. The guy's face was red and drink happy. His unbuttoned flannel threatening to slide off his shoulder. It only expose his graphic tee but some how it looked like the most provocative thing on the planet to him. It all set off Derek's overly protective nature, wanting nothing more than to yell at the kid for letting himself get wasted and for being so reckless. Didn't he know he could hurt himself? But he couldn't, it was just a video of something that already happened and there was nothing he could do about it. So Derek fumed silently, eyes glued to the phone screen.

 

_Shout out to my ex, you're really quite the man  
You made my heart break and that made me who I am _

 

He stared as Stiles tried to set his mostly empty beer can on the coffee table mid sip, the liquid almost missing his mouth entirely and streaked down his chin. Stiles just laughed it off as he let himself be manhandled and coxed into dancing. There was no objection as both Allison and Lydia tugged on his shirt or arm to get him to move. Stiles went along with it, arms stretching up over his head in his unique style of dancing. Derek used to find it mildly endearing, possibly even cute, but it wasn't his place to think things like that any more. On the best days the two weren't even on speaking terms. At their worst, it was an all out fight. But Derek knew he only had himself to blame for that...

 

_Here's to my ex, hey, look at me now_  
Well, I, I'm all the way up  
I swear you'll never bring me down

 

Stiles did a little shimmy, his shirt riding up as he moved. It showed off his unintentionally low waistline of his jeans and pale stomach. The camera could just barely made out the dotting of freckles that scattered over his hip bone, right up to the one mole on his side right below his ribs. Derek knew them all well, even if they weren't in focus.

A possessive growl forced its way from Derek, teeth clenching in anger as he watched Lydia wrap her arms Stiles' hips in a drunken hug. Stiles just threw his head back, laughing so hard barely any sound came out. What was worse was the all too happy smile that stretched over his face.

Derek puffed up his chest, breathing heavily.

All three were half dancing, half lip syncing along to the music as they moved about, waving at Scott behind the camera. Nothing in the way Stiles moved looked forcibly happy or even remotely sad. Maybe it was the drinking or maybe it was genuine. Either way, Stiles looked no where near as broken down as he had the last time they were in the same room for an extended period of time. The red rimmed eyes were gone, as were the dark bags from sleepless nights. He didn't look like he'd been crying or screaming or racked with insomnia.

Derek felt almost more annoyed over that fact alone. Not that he wanted Stiles to be a blubbering mess or anything, but a part of him was hoping he'd still be at least a little upset. They hadn't been apart that long...

Stiles stumbled forward towards Scott, flipping off the camera as he half fell across the coffee table. This was when Scott chuckled away and the video ended.

It felt like being slapped, having Stiles' happiness blatantly shown to him like that. They were straight up mocking him. The lot of them, the whole McCall pack was out right shoving it in his face how much Stiles didn't need him anymore. Derek let his lips peel back over his growing canines. There was a burning heat in his ears and his little threat of control was disintegrating on him. He desperately tried to hold onto his wolf, tried to restrain it from lashing out. He told himself that he didn't need Stiles, not the other way around. He tried so hard.

Derek let out a seething breath, throat rumbling and saliva building in his mouth. It wasn't enough.

Derek took out his anger on the closest thing to him. He chucked the phone across the room and watched it break against the concrete. Erica screeched behind him.

“What the hell!”

 

_Shout out to my ex, you're really quite the man_  
_You made my heart break and that made me who I am_  
_Here's to my ex, hey, look at me now_  
_Well, I, I'm all the way up_  
_I swear you'll never bring me down_

 


End file.
